Michael Igafo-Te'o
Michael Igafo-Te'o is an English-Irish-Samoan-Native American junior animator and is the Founder and CEO of his independent animation production company, "Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Studios". Autobiography Michael was born on September 9th, 1994 at the Phelps County Regional Medical Center in Rolla, Missouri. (Walt Disney Animation Studios' "The Lion King" was released in theaters in June on that same year which became "The Highest-Grossing Traditionally Animated Feature Film of 1994") When Michael and his family came to Michigan, they lived with Michael's Auntie Candi Tate Davenport and Uncle Mike Davenport while his father, Billy Igafo-Te'o, was getting settled into his new job and finding a house for them. As a toddler in early 1995, Michael and his family moved to Jackson, Michigan. They found a nice-looking 2-story suburban home. (The basement of that home has been the ORIGINAL headquarters of Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Studios since 2007) Later, Michael was diagnosed with Autism at 3 years of age. In 2005, Michael discovered "Wallace and Gromit" starting with their feature film entitled "Wallace and Gromit - The Curse of The Were-Rabbit" at Jackson 10 Cinema. Since then, He has been involved with the "Wallace and Gromit" style of claymation as one of his hobbies besides that of Model Railroading. Michael enjoyed the "Walt Disney Imagineering" and "Chuck E. Cheese" styles of Audio-Animatronic theater shows but his mainstay favorite hobby of all times is the "Disney" style of traditional hand-drawn animation. On January 5, 2007, after a successful internet release of Michael's first paperless animated screen test entitled "I Like Mice" that He animated using "Toon Boom Studio" software (a few-second silent color quickie with Bancy's double-in-one ancestors, Ralphie and Nicky), Michael Igafo-Te'o Film Productions was established in Michael's "studio basement pad" under its first (former) name known as "Studio Iggy". Michael received his own 10-Field Starter Kit (from Light Foot) on his Lucky 13th Birthday on September 9, 2007. In early January 2008, He began inking and painting cels from scratch (like the Ink & Paint team at the Disney Feature Animation Florida unit at Hollywood Studios at Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando, Florida) after Michael received his first batch of Cartoon Colour Company's top-quality "Cel-Vinyl" paint on Christmas 2007 along with a box of clear acetate sheets called "cels", superfine permanent markers and acrylic/watercolor-friendly paintbrushes. In August 2009, Michael and his young sister, Melody Igafo-Te'o, were commissioned by The Disney Channel to star in a "straight-to-television" mini-short film entitled "The Time I... Realized My Brother was Different" then, after a lot of post-production, the little TV short premiered on The Disney Channel in November 2009. Also, in October 2010, Michael fell in love with (and went on dates with) his (engaged) fiancé, who is actually a female Traverse City citizen with Autism, named Hannah "Savannah" Garcia. As of early July 2014, after the studio's 2nd (former name) "Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Film Studio" being PERMANENTLY changed to "Michael Igafo-Te'o Film Productions" after being inspired by the late Chuck Jones, He's currently busy working on other film projects ranging from his own "Talking Plushie" home movies and Clay Animated "Cuddlebunny" Screen Tests to Inking and Painting Animation Cels from Scratch and, as of Late October 2014, but he's also busy doing some social networking via Facebook and Twitter along with gaming on his "FarmVille 2" online app (and its "iTunes App" version, "FarmVille 2 - Country Escape" which "Country Escape" is suitable for iPads and, yes, iPhones plus any other smartphone and any other tablet) Planning to Work Hard on his Debut Traditionally Animated Theatrical Cartoon Series based on his "Bancy" ideas after his local friends (including Michael's mother) revealed the truth (a la Facebook) that Michael's studio could have a future independent film distribution contract with The Walt Disney Studios even though, as of Spring 2015, Michael's animation cravings outside Disney are nothing but his selected Chuck Jones-directed "Looney Tunes" cartoons, Non-WB Chuck Jones cartoons and The "Tom and Jerry" Cartoons and, yes, his selected favorite Hanna-Barbera cartoons except for "Top Cat" and "The Jetsons". Filmography (REAL WORLD) * 2007 - I Like Mice (Paperless Animated Test - Animator, Director and Producer) * 2009 - The Time I...''' '''Realized My Brother was Different (Disney Channel TV Mini-Short - Actor) * 2011 - The Plushies (Michael's Original "Talking Plushie" Home Movie Series which only lasted 4 Episodes) * 2013-2014 - The All-Star Plushies (Michael's Second "Talking Plushie" Home Movie Series) * 2014-2016 - The New Adventures of Bancy's Plushies (Michael's Third and Final "Talking Plushie" Home Movie Series) * 2015 - One Crazy Date to Roller Skate! (Traditionally Animated Student Cartoon Film by Michael Igafo-Te'o which his copyrighted characters appear in while the "Garage Geeks" is already beginning its lack of Pre-Production Work - Storyboard Artist, Character/B.G. Layout Artist, Key Animator and Director) * 201? - Hello, Adam and Amy! (Traditionally Animated 1-Minute-and-30-Second Quickie Cartoon - Producer, Director, Script Writer, Digital Storyboard Artist, Visual Development Artist, Character Designer, Voice Actor: Bancy/Mike/Toby/Adam, Background Painter, Animator, Digital Ink & Paint and Compositing and Editor -- Starts Pre-Production Starting after the Release of "One Crazy Date to Roller Skate!") * 202? - Bancy, Toby and the Return of Adam and Amy (Traditionally Animated 8-Minute Cartoon - Producer, Director, Script Writer, Digital Storyboard Artist, Voice Actor: Bancy/Toby/Mike, Directing Animator, Digital Ink & Paint Artist and Editor -- Starts Pre-Production shortly after the release of "Hello, Adam and Amy!") Filmography (BancyTOON Universe) * 2014 - BancyTOON Favorite: Un-Stoppable Bliss (Traditionally Animated Crossover Short Film - Producer and Director, Digital Storyboard Artist, Production Designer, Supervising Animator: "Michelle Finkle", Assistant Animator: "Mike Patterson", Color Model Designer, Cel Inker and Editor (All Credited Except for "Editor")) * 2015 - Plushie Comedies: Plush Peeved (Traditionally Animated CinemaScope Short Film - Producer and Director, Digital Storyboard Artist, Production Designer, Animator: "Plush Bancy"/"Plush Wally", Cel Inker, Color Model Designer, Animation Camera Operator and Editor (All Credited except for "Editor")) * 2015 - BancyTOON Favorite: Bancy's Award Crisis (Traditionally Animated CinemaScope Crossover Short Film - Producer and Director, Writer and Digital Storyboard Artist, Traditional Animator: "Toby/Fix-It Felix/Mickey/Minnie/Ollie/Bancy" and Clean-Up Animator: "Bancy/Tom/Jerry/Vanellope/Phineas/Ferb", Xerographic Process Operator, Color Model Designer, Xerox Checker and Cel Inking and Animation Camera Operator) * 2015 - DisneyToon Favorite: Animated Dreams (Traditionally Animated "Disney & PIXAR" Crossover Short Film - Producer and Director, Writer, Digital Storyboard Artist, Animator: Fix-It Felix Junior/Tamora Jean Calhoun/Mickey Mouse/Phineas Flynn/Ferb Fletcher, Xerographic Process Operator, Color Model Designer, Xerox Checker and Cel Inking and Animation Camera Operator and Editor (All Credited except for "Editor")) * 2015-2016 - The Best of Team BANCY (Crossover TV Series - Co-Producer, Director, Digital Storyboard Artist, Character Designer: Fix-It Felix, Jr./Vanellope/Frederick/Reggie T. Jaguar/Mike's Mom/Michelle's Mom/Bancy's Mom/Bancy's Dad, Directing Animator, Clean-Up Animator - Season 1 ONLY except for Character Model Sheet References for Overseas Animation Production Services in Later Seasons!!) * 2015 - BancyTOON Favorite: Bancy's Mistake (Traditionally Animated Crossover Short Film - Producer and Director, Writer, Digital Storyboard Artist, Production Designer, Supervising Animator: "Tom Junior the Cat"/"Toby Ratwaller", (Credited) Assistant Animator: "Nibbles"/"Tom and Jerry"/"Jim and Tim"/"Bancy and Toby", (Uncredited) Color Model Designer/Digital Ink & Paint Artist and Editor) * 2017 - BancyTOON Favorite: Bancy's April Fools Day Out ''(Traditionally Animated CinemaScope Crossover Short Film - Producer and Director, Digital Storyboard Artist, Production Designer, Supervising Animator: "Johnny Cartwright/Jenny Hartman/Ollie 'Bancy's Dad' McMouser Senior/Ollie McMouser Junior", Clean-Up Animator: "Bancy/Toby/Mike/Michelle/Mickey Mouse/Minnie Mouse, Xerographic Process Operator, Xerox Checking and Cel Inking, Color Model Designer and Animation Camera Operator) * 2017 - ''Plushie Comedies: Bancy's Crazy Dream (Traditionally Animated "Bancy Plushies meet PIXAR's Joy" Crossover Short Film - Producer and Director, Digital Storyboard Artist, Production Designer, Supervising Animator: "Plush Bancy/Plush Joy/Plush Toby/Plush Wally/Fix-It Felix Junior", Clean-Up Animator: "Plush Ollie II/Plush Ollie I/Mike/Michelle/Huey/Dewey/Louie/Donald" and Color Model Designer) * 2017 - BancyTOON Favorite: Bancy's Surprise Visitor (Traditionally Animated CinemaScope Crossover Short Film - Producer and Director, Digital Storyboard Artist, Production Designer, Supervising Animator: "Bancy/Bonkers D. Bobcat/Joy/Mike/Michelle/Ollie II", Clean-Up Animator: "Toby/Mickey/Minnie/Donald/Goofy/Huey/Dewey/Louie" and Color Model Designer - In Pre-Production as of Early September 2015) * 2017 - BancyTOON Favorite: Michelle's Sleepover Party (Traditionally Animated Crossover Short Film - Producer and Director, Digital Storyboard Artist, Production Designer, Supervising Animator: "Ron Stoppable/Bancy/Ollie II/Mike's Mom/Bancy's Dad/Linda Flynn-Fletcher", Clean-Up Animator: "Michelle/Mike/Candace/Vanessa Doofenshmirtz/Kim Possible/Alvey Finkle" and Color Model Designer) * 2017 - BancyTOON Favorite: Problem Cookie (Traditionally Animated Crossover Short Film - Producer and Director, Digital Storyboard Artist, Production Designer, Supervising Animator: "Bancy/Toby/Johnny Cartwright/Jenny Hartman/Mike/Michelle", Clean-Up Animator: "Kim Possible/Linda Flynn-Fletcher", Xerographic Process Operator, Color Model Designer and Animation Camera Operator) * 2018 - Doris Deer's Sneezing Accident (Traditionally Animated Crossover Short Film - Writer and Supervising Animator: "Doris Deer" and "Hubie") Links * The OFFICIAL Wix Website of Michael Igafo-Te'o Film Productions Category:REAL-WORLD Animators Category:People who were Born during the 1990's Category:People with Autism or Asperger's Syndrome